


THE GRUDGE

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Halloween, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Breve historia de Halloween, la pelicula que se supone ambos ven es la pelicula japonesa The Grudge, misma que es la pelicula que mas me ha asustado en la vida XD. Espero que les guste <3





	THE GRUDGE

THE GRUDGE  
Cuando aparcaron frente a la casa fueron recibidos por una algarabía juvenil que a Danny no le gusto en absoluto, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca solo de pensar en la intransigente inmadurez de esos descerebrados adolecentes disfrazaos de vampiros sin gracia y zombis mal hechos; se le estrujaron las entrañas al pensar en esa horda de babosos pululando alrededor de su hermosa hija vestida de hada del bosque. Grace noto de inmediato la crisis interna de su padre reflejada en sus claros ojos.  
-Danno tienes cara de aneurisma- La joven sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de horror en su padre, suspiro acomodándose las alas de seda y abrió la puerta. Danny la observó, se veía tan linda, con su cabello suelto lleno de pequeñas cuentas de colores entretejidas en el, un brillo platinado en sus mejillas; la joven de catorce años se inclinó hacia él, le abrazo y beso su mejilla; Danny sintió un peso repentino en su corazón.  
-Cuídate monita, tu madre vendrá por ti a las once en punto- Grace salió del auto dando saltos de emoción, en la puerta tres de sus amigas la esperaban, una bruja, una princesa y una chica vestida de marinera, las conocía a las tres y aquello le proporciono un leve alivio mismo que se esfumo al ver a un mocoso acercarse a su pequeña Grace y saludarla, con una sonrisa fingida y asquerosa que le provocaron más nauseas.  
Decidió que por el bien de su salud y la percepción que su hija tenia de él era hora de marcharse; encendió el Camaro y se alejó de aquella pesadilla solidificada, lo más aterrador de este Halloween era que Grace no estaría que con él.  
Con un terrible estado de ánimo aparco en su entrada y de pronto su casa le pareció tan grande, honda y fría; una vez más pensó en lo solitaria que su vida se estaba volviendo; por supuesto que tenía a Grace, a Steve , a su trabajo y a sus compañeros pero, ¿Qué pasaría al terminarse todo esto? Medito algunos minutos sentado en el asiento del copiloto observando aquella edificación que de pronto le recordó que Grace crecería y se iría y que en algún punto, sería demasiado viejo para andar corriendo por todo Hawai recibiendo disparos y siendo compañero de un Neandertal salvaje que lo tiraría de un risco si pudiera. Para colmo recordó que en su casa no tenía absolutamente ningún dulce para ofrecer a los niños que pidieran dulce o truco; así que determino dirigirse a otro lugar que le ofreciera un panorama menos desalentador.  
Cuando se aproximaba a la entrada de la casa de Steve diviso estacionado el auto deportivo de Catherine, maldijo su mala suerte y pese a su fama de ser un mal tercio profesional (esparcida principalmente por Kono ) no será capaz de arruinarles la velada a Steve y su novia; pensando por unos segundos el que hacer diviso a la chica salir de la casa, su gesto no denotaba nada bueno y se maldijo aún más por no haber preguntado, de hacerlo se ahorraría este bochornoso momento.  
-Cath!...espera…- Steve apareció en el pórtico en pantalones cortos y sandalias, la mujer ni siquiera se inmuto ante su llamado, subió a su auto y se alejó del lugar, topándose con Danny en el camino. La mirada que ella le dirigió fue escalofriante y llena de algo que solo podía definirse como odio.  
Completamente desconcertado salió del auto, previamente estacionado y miro a Steve con una cara de “¿Qué carajos acabas de hacer?”.  
Ya antes Catherine había expresado mediante comentarios, siempre sarcásticos, que ellos dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Algo había de cierto en ello, su trabajo así lo exigía pero Danny tenía una hija y se aseguraba de pasar cada momento libre que tenía con ella, por lo tanto las acusaciones de Catherine le parecían injustificadas.  
Por otra parte si se preciaba de conocer bien a Steve, y después de seis años podría decirse que si lo hacía, sabía que él no era precisamente el tipo de hombre que expresa un apego emocional patológico como el que su novia parecía necesitar.  
-¡Hey babe! – El semblante del SEAL cambio drásticamente , paso de parecer que se había comido un limón seco a sonreír ampliamente, lleno de alivio.  
-¿Qué paso con Cath?...¿qué le hiciste?- Steve se pasó la mano por el rostro, negando con la cabeza, lucia completamente confundido.  
-Estábamos tranquilos viendo una película, luego todo se fue al demonio amigo…ya sabes cómo es- Danny no supo si se refería a si el sabia como era Catherine o como era arruinar las cosas con las personas amadas, decidió no ahondar más en el asunto.  
-¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Dónde está Grace? – McGarret estiro el cuello, buscando en el interior del auto a Grace, al no verla se dirigió a su compañero y recordó que Grace iría a una fiesta de Halloween. Danny estuvo toda la semana hablando de ello como si la pequeña fuera a partir a la selva del Amazonas a ser devorada por algún animal salvaje.  
-¿Me quieres hacer sentir peor animal? sabes que se fue a esa estúpida fiesta donde de seguro algún patán hormonal la va a querer manosear y…- Se detuvo o más bien Steve le detuvo, tapándole la boca.  
-No quiero escuchar más tus paranoicas ideas Danny…quedamos que estas exagerando- Danny se zafo malhumorado. Steve sabía que la preocupación desmedida de Danny se debía a las cosas horribles que , como policía, había visto a los largo de su carrera; Danny era un hombre sobreprotector con todo lo que le importaba y aunque lo comprendía, reconocía que tenía que relajarse.  
-Hey Danno anímate, es Halloween y por primera vez no tenemos un caso sádico de pesadillas- Sin quitar su expresión el detective entro a la casa, olía a palomitas y al perfume de Catherine. En la pantalla de la televisión de la sala se divisaba la imagen congelada de la película, que presuntamente, estaban viendo. Una chica oriental subía por unas tenebrosas escaleras en una casa abandonada.  
-¿Qué paso con Chucky?...¿No era la película ideal de Halloween?- Tomo asiento; Steve se aproximó con dos cervezas, una en cada mano, le extendió una y se sentó a su lado.  
-Danno hay que modernizarse!...Grace me recomendó esta película, es japonesa- Le extendió la caja de la misma donde una mujer pálida y cabellos negros aparecía mirando de frente, lucia aterradora.  
-¿Esta película que le prohibí ver por qué es clasificada para adultos y que ahora razono fue la que no la dejo dormir en varios días?- Steve le miro con aburrimiento, se acomodó en el sofá pasándole el brazo por los hombros.  
-Cállate un rato y veamos la película ¿quieres?- Danny se dio por vencido y se relajó un poco. Todo el estrés y ansiedad con los que venía de aquella fiesta pareció difuminarse en la compañía de Steve. Se sentía tranquilo y por un momento dejo de pensar en cosas negativas y trágicas.  
Tal como Steve lo prometió aquella película resulto aterradora. No era una película de terror normal donde un tipo enmascarado persigue rubias por los áridos campos de Texas, tampoco la clásica película de fantasmas y apariciones. Esta era una película por demás macabra con efectos espeluznantes y ambos , secretamente, se arrepentían de estarla viendo.  
Danny se estremeció con una escena especialmente impactante, el ruido que la mujer de la película hacia era demasiado tétrico, instintivamente el brazo de Steve lo estrecho más fuerte.  
-Hey babe estas asustado? Podemos ver otra cosa…quizás “The Notebook”- Su deslumbrante sonrisa socarrona le distrajo un momento, se espabilo.  
-¡Cállate McGarret!-Dirigió la vista hacia la televisión pero justo al hacerlo, la mujer maldita de la película se apareció repentinamente detrás de un chico, con su cara blanca y ojos negros y vacíos , su boca desencajada y brazos lánguidos, lo abrazo y ambos desaparecieron dentro de un hueco en la pared, salto en el sillón y cerró los ojos, tirando la cerveza a medio tomar encima suyo y de Steve  
-¡Mierda!- El SEAL estallo en risas mientras Danny encendía la luz para ver mejor aquel desastre. Steve aún se remolineaba en el sillón desternillándose mientras él lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.  
-Si muy gracioso Steve casi me da un infarto- Tomo el control remoto y apago la televisión, dejando a esa condenada mujer y su maldición para siempre.  
-Lo siento Danno pero, fue lo más lindo que has hecho, parecías un gatito y…- Continuo riendo ante la hostil mirada de su compañero quien poco a poco también empezó a reír, tras algunos segundos de risas tontas ambos se quedaron en silencio.  
-¿Ya terminaste?- Steve asintió poniéndose de pie, sus pantalones estaban empapados en cerveza al igual que los de Danny.  
\- Hace mucho que no me reía tanto babe…Te traeré algo de ropa- Steve subió las escaleras hacia su habitación; regreso extendiendo a Danny la ropa.  
Una vez ambos se hubieron despojado de la muestra tangible de lo aterradora que una película podía ser descubrieron que se morían de hambre; pidieron algunas pizzas , sin piña o alguna otra atrocidad culinaria, y se dispusieron a ver un partido de football, la caja de la película yacía debajo del sillón.  
De pronto esto se había convertido en una noche de chicos; el juego era bueno y la comida también, En un punto Rachel llamo para avisar que una muy enojada Grace estaba ahora sana y salva en casa, eso le dio a Danny la felicidad suficiente para esta vida.  
Entonces la luz se fue, una oscuridad total inundo la casa dejándola en penumbra y silencio.  
-¿Olvidaste pagar la luz?...diles que olvidaste tu billetera como siempre- Sin querer admitirlo Danny tanteo en el aire hasta toparse con el brazo de Steve.  
-Ja ja…debe ser un fusible otra vez…a veces sucede- Se incorporó caminado con seguridad en la penumbra, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
-!¿Hey a dónde vas?!-Danny le siguió de inmediato no tan acostumbrado como el a la oscuridad, extrañamente inquietado por la carencia de luz, maldita película. Topo con la espalda de Steve.  
-¿Qué te pasa? quédate ya regreso!  
-Yo voy contigo- Susurro el detective.  
-¡¿Por qué susurras?!- Dijo también susurrando.  
-¡Cállate y arregla la luz!-. Con una cautela innecesaria ambos se dirigieron al garaje donde el desperfecto eléctrico podría originarse; al entrar una tenebrosa aura polvorienta y levemente iluminada por la luna les recibió. Las herramientas colgadas en las paredes le hacían parecer un sótano de pesadillas.  
-Esto sería muy romántico si no te estuvieras muriendo de miedo Danno- Dijo Steve al notar a Danny casi pegado a su cuerpo, muy divertido con la situación hasta que un ruido sigiloso lo puso en alerta, un murmullo ronco y seco ,cavernoso proveniente de un sitio desconocido.  
-¿Qué carajos es eso?!- Exclamo Danny apretando el brazo de Steve, quien también estaba algo desconcertado.  
-Debe ser la madera o algo…- Se calló al escuchar aquel ruido espectral más cerca y claro, como un quejido ahogado proveniente de una garganta moribunda, se le agito el pulso, esto era imposible y obviamente producto de sus mentes pero no podía negar que la oscuridad y el estrés de Danny lo estabas sugestionando.  
-¡Maldita sea McGarret tu casa esta embrujada!- Murmuro Danny ya bastante asustado mientras ese ruido se movía de un lado al otro, oculto en la oscuridad, rodeándolos dispuesto a aparecer en cualquier momento.  
-Claro que no! Si me sueltas puedo tomar una maldita linterna y ver que…AH!- Ambos gritaron cuando aquel quejido resonó por toda la habitación , como un alarido de muerte, justo en ese momento la luz volvió y ambos se vieron a sí mismos abrazados, como dos colegialas en una película clase B. Se soltaron incomodos y entonces aquel ruido que parecía el mismísimo Satanás penando se identificó inmediatamente como un maullido común y corriente.  
Ambos buscaron por entre las herramientas y encontraron a una gata asustada, con una piedra amarrada a su collar, impidiéndole caminar apropiadamente y provocando sus quejidos, aparentemente algún tipo idiota hizo una mala broma al pobre animal. Se sintieron bastante tontos.  
Danny suspiro aliviado mientras Steve liberaba a la pobre gata que de inmediato Se escabullo hacia la salida.  
-Creo que eso fue suficiente emoción por hoy - Tomo sus llaves, disponiéndose a marcharse.  
-¡¿De qué hablas Danno!?. Fue lo más divertido que he hecho- Se aproximó a la puerta para despedirlo, le sonrió encantadoramente.  
-Tienes un problema McGarret-  
-Sí, Cath dice lo mismo- Estaban ambos frente a frente en el pórtico.  
-Bueno babe me voy, te amo- Dijo Danny aproximando a Steve , peligrosamente cerca.  
-Yo también Danno- Steve respondió y justo en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban a punto de besarse, ahí, en el pórtico de la casa de Steve. Se miraron espantados por unos segundos apenas razonaron lo que iban a hacer, Danny literalmente huyo, dejando a Steve completamente confundido.  
A los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje de texto de Danny. Uno bastante adecuado.  
“Steve, creo que tenemos un problema”


End file.
